


Sacrilege

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	Sacrilege

We follow the light.  
We bear many children.  
We fly to hunt and our fangs are sharp.  
We hunt for blood and for ascension.  
Our offspring harvests all they can find.  
They bite and tear through everything, devouring what they can. They roam the land and consume all they come across.  
We take off to the skies during the dusk. Our wings are light as the air and quiet as a whisper.  
Our cries all the living.  
We are the dominant species. We fight, fly and devour. Ours is the night. Everything shivers at the sight of us. Our empty black eyes strike all in horror.  
We have one god. We devote our life to him. He is undoubtable. He is the god of night. It is fortold, that the first who reaches his light shall be the second of his kin. We all aim there. We follow his lead every night, we hunt along the path, we kill in his name. 

I found him one night. I reached him, touched him. He remained still and motionless, letting me bask in his glory. His skin was searingly hot. I kept myself around him, waiting for the inevitable ascension.  
For many nights I slumbered around. I started thinking, doubting. What if he wasn't omnipotent, what if I wasn't good enough for him. Then I realized. This was all a test. In doubting him, I have failed. He refused me. His light continued to shine as he ignored my numerous futile attempts at getting to him, understanding him, pleading at him. All in vain.

Eventually he sent one of his horrific monsters after me. It tore one of my wings as soon as it appeared. Smashed me against a flat surface and waited. It didn't kill me right away. It set me free. Or so I thought. It leapt back at me again, trapping me. I found a way out. I escaped. I dragged through the furt on the monster's paws, jumped trying to fly. I couldn't. I fell from the skies. Upon landing, I have hidden away in the garden of the god. I can still see him from here. I can't see is monster, but I can hear it searching for me. My god is sure displeased with me. I can hear the monster's roar.  
I don't know how long I will last and if I even want to...

 

~Tiny little moth sacrilege


End file.
